


The Angel of Highgate

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sex, Angel Slayer, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Highgate Cemetery, Kylo Ren is a fallen angel, Kylo becomes infatuated with reader, Loss of Virginity, Nephilim, Reader is a virgin, Seductive Kylo, Sensual Kylo, Sexual Content, Slow Build, protective kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: You're the remaining survivor of your bloodline; a bloodline in which you have no idea, in regards to your true heritage. Having inherited a cottage near the Highgate Cemetery, in London, you stumble upon a ritual that wasn't met for your mortal eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there ever was a picturesque representation of a fallen angel, I nominate Kylo Ren. Right?? :-D
> 
> I listened to Dimmu Borgir's epic & beautiful symphonic instrumental - "Perfection or Vanity", while conjuring up this fic. For me, that title sums up Kylo...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onaF93-NpFE
> 
> ~Special thank you to the artist Aaron Dean for this amazing drawing of Kylo as a fallen angel :-D ~

Artist: Aaron Dean

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Highgate Cemetery - London, England - present day…

You had inherited the derelict 17th century stone cottage that had belonged to your late and eccentric, uncle Johann. You are the only sole survivor of your family’s bloodline. It had been an interesting run. You often thought that your family is cursed. Mysterious, sudden and sometimes freak accidental deaths, became a staple in your family; one by one until they fell like flies, until there was only one surviving member left - you. 

This had you pondering your own demise; about how soon would it be? You are only 25 and considered yourself to be lucky if you reached the age of 30 at this rate in your life.

Given that you are well acquainted with the notion of death, you took an interest in the Highgate Cemetery that is located just a few miles down the road, from your uncle Johann’s cottage.

Whereas most people shunned the topic of death, despair and all things depressing, you only saw the beauty and architecture and the history in the ruins of the Highgate Cemetery. You found a serene sense of peace, while strolling through its silent inhabitants as you walked above the graves of history’s fallen.

It wasn’t the wisest thing to be doing, roaming a cemetery at night. Especially, while alone and being a woman, but you had never let fear stop your resolve. You were familiar with the Highgate lore, about the rumored vampire that prowled the cemetery. You paid it no mind, it was just the stuff that legends were made of.

Until… you stumbled upon a ritual ceremony commencing, one foggy laden night. From your distant stance, you could make out three male figures congregating in a small circle. One in particular, was taller than the rest. Very tall and very formidable. There was candle light but you were too far at a distance to make out any of the facial features of the three men.

Or so you thought that they were men. Curiosity got the better of you. It was dangerous, especially if these men were performing some kind of satanic ritual. Had you been discovered, you could become a potential sacrifice in their ceremony. Being that you are an amateur occultist and sport a penchant for the lore of all things supernatural and paranormal, temptation won out in the end.

You silently crept closer for a better view of their ritual, while hiding behind a large mausoleum and peeking around its corner. 

The male that appeared to be leading this ritual is quite stunning. It is still a little sketchy for you, in seeing the details given the low lighting of the candles and the patchiness of fog that wafted through the cemetery, but you could see that this ‘leader’ has a roguish and commanding presence.

He is taller than the rest. At least 6’3” possibly taller. You knew that if you were to encounter him that he would engulf your petite frame in his massive shadow.

His skin is pale; eyes cast darkly. His shoulder length hair is like a raven’s wings and his face is angular, chiseled and noble looking. To you, he is beautiful and his aura screams danger.

You were just a child, when you discovered that you are an empath. You tried to shrug it off, that it was all in your head. You felt and absorbed the energy and emotions of living beings and later on in life, this really helped you to discern friend from foe; especially in regards to the intentions of men.

Your eyes stared transfixed on this dangerous, yet seductively alluring man. The other two men present in this ritual, could not compete with the leader. All three men were shirtless and all are wearing black pants, perhaps made of leather? It was hard to make out the material, but the candlelight seemed to reflect off the surface of their pant’s legs when they moved about. 

What made the leader’s attire different from the other two, was that the front of his pants had a corset style lacing design, in the crotch area. Funny how that seemingly minor detail called out to you to take notice.

You watched as the leader held a chalice up into the air. He was speaking in a language that you did not recognize, but it gave you the sense that it was archaic in origin.

When the men moved away from the half arc that they were previously forming, you realized that they were surrounding a rather large skeleton on the ground.

This ‘leader’ poured the contents of the chalice down onto the bones of the skeleton that lay in eternal repose, at his feet.

Your eyes widened like dinner plates at the sight of what transposed.

The skeleton was being resurrected; tissue, muscles, ligaments, veins and skin all cohese around the bones. There was a wild cry as the skeleton newly reformed into what you could only surmise, was its previous human form. This being sat up and screamed the most primal of screams.

Suddenly, all three men in the ritual unfurled massive black wings from their backs. You gasped, hoping that you had not given away your undercover status.

You watched as the leader of the ritual helped this resurrected being to his feet. They embraced and you saw this resurrected being’s face in the candlelight. It is sharp and demonic in tone. Something was wrong. Something was not quite right, he wasn’t fully formed… if he was to be a human… .

You closed your eyes and told yourself that this was just a dream. Shit like this didn’t happen, didn’t exist. You waited a few seconds and opened your eyes. By that time, you had noticed that you were no longer a lone observer. Now, all four of these ‘men’ (or creatures) or whatever the hell they are, are looking directly at you.

You swallowed hard and your heart bottomed out. What should you do? Run? Scream? Either or, you are fucked. There are four of them and even if it was only one, you could not defend yourself against a man as massive as these four are.

Should you plead to them? Beg them for mercy? Swear upon your life that you will keep your goddamn mouth shut, about the unholy revival that you had just witnessed?

You turned to run down the narrow path between the mausoleums when suddenly, before your eyes - stood the ‘leader’.

Your chest was heaving and you wanted to scream, to cry, to beg the heavens to spare your life; you feared what was coming next.

Instantly, a calmness instilled in you. Your mind kept racing and you knew this situation was perilous and fraught with every bit of danger that you can imagine, but your body felt so compelled to keep your eyes and attention fixated on this ‘leader.’

He approached you cautiously. His ebon wings are now folded, arching against his muscular body. The tips of the feathers reached to long points at the ground. His wings are the length of his body and twice that size in their span, when unfurled.

You realized that he viewed you in an intense, transfixed wonderment. 

“What are you?” You found the courage to speak to this dark angelic being.

The angel did not reply.

He approached you as if you were an animal that would spook easily.

You remained as still as possible as he towered over you. You had no idea what this being’s intentions are.

He stood just a couple of feet away from you. You closed your eyes upon his closer arrival as he seemed to be inspecting you as if you were the first human that he has ever seen.

“How are you able to see me?” The dark angel asks you in a calm and very pleasing voice.

You swallow hard. “I… I don’t know… am I not suppose to be able to?” You were genuinely ignorant in your reply, to his question.

The angel seized you into a locking stare with his warm, brown eyes. It was as if he was trying to read you, trying to figure out the answer to his question. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once, to be so close to him and to be under the scrutiny of this seemingly fallen angel.

Fear was seizing you. “I mean you no harm. I didn’t mean to intrude. I will not speak of this. Please… I just want to go home. Please.” Your eyes slowly opened up as your words and gaze sincerely implored to this dark angel for absolution, from your trespassing.

In the distance, you saw that the other three angelic beings were congregating; surmising that they were conversing over the situation of what to do about your intrusion.

The ‘leader’ turned back to them and growled. “She is to be given safe passage in this cemetery. That’s an order.” He commanded. The three men didn’t seem to agree, but they relented their menacing stances.

“You may go.” The dark angel stood aside and granted you your freedom.

“Than…thank you.” You ran as fast as your body would allow you to, that night.

****

“Why did you let her escape?” Osmadiel hissed at his leader.

“A human is not suppose to be able to see us, unless we allow them to. How is this possible?” Onoel asked.

“You know how…” Remliel trailed off.

“She has the blood of the Nephilim.” Kylo answered, putting the matter to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of visual representations of Kylo’s described attire & how to picture his wings…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." - Madame de Pompadour (Doctor Who)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser/filler chapter, until chapter 3 is completed :)

“You’ve made a grave mistake by letting that girl walk free! You know that she is a danger to us all.” Osmadiel hissed at Kylo.

Kylo shot a piercing glance at Osmadiel, for questioning his judgment of the situation.

“I thought that the angel slayers were extinct?” Onoel pondered.

“She is just a female. She is not aware of her abilities.” Kylo interjected.

“Has history not taught any male species that they are the worst of creatures?” Osmadiel spewed his retort.

“That’s what this is about! You want her!” Osmadiel hissed back at Kylo.

Kylo glared at Osmadiel for his accusation. "If you harm the girl... I will personally rip out your wings and hand them to you." Kylo issued his threat to Osmadiel, through gritted teeth.

****

You found yourself drifting through an aimless room. Long, sheer white curtains billowed from the wind blowing from the opened windows. You walked along them, letting the sheer fabric caress against your skin as the fabric flowed and waved against the breeze. The lighting is faint and soft. It almost looks like twilight is approaching. You have no idea where you are, but you feel like you are not alone. 

Suddenly, you are spinning around and being wrapped in an unseen force. You close your eyes only to try and open them, only to find that you are now blindfolded. Your heart races and your chest is heaving. You sense that there is a presence. Whatever it is, it is not touching you, but you are surrounded by its energy. This much, you can feel.

You flinch slightly, when you feel a slight tickling sensation being traced along your arm. If you had to judge, you would say that someone is trailing down your skin with a feather.

Anticipation getting the better of your judgment, you quickly liberated yourself from the blindfold only to see that large, black feathers are cascading down and around you. 

You bolt upright in your bed. Your head is spinning. It was just a dream. Wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enlightening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I'm not aiming to be 'biblical correct' in this fic. I'm doing a mash up of lore and whatever my twisted mind can come up with. In short - I'm making it up as I go along :0) Thanks for reading :-]

You resigned to not return to Highgate… at least, not during the night. You were all the more reluctant to return even during the daylight. Somehow, you knew that these angelic creatures are nocturnal rather than diurnal, but nevertheless, you did not wish to encounter them and press your luck a second time.

Dusk was approaching. You found yourself out in the backyard behind the stone cottage, reliving a favorite past time - playing the cello.

Your eyes were closed as you languidly bowed the instrument. You were playing nothing in particular, just a melody that you spontaneously composed off the top of your head.

Something compelled you to open your eyes. There, the dark angel stood along the edge of the forest line blending into the shadows, watching you.

Your bowing came to a screeching halt and your eyes widened. He knows where you live. Has he been tracking you? Stalking you?

The angel smiled and placed his finger up against his lips. His lips softly curling outward and pressing against his finger, motioning to usher you a silent “shhh.”

You stared at him for what seemed like ages. Then, you heard his voice… only it was inside your head; a telepathic message.

“Keep playing.” He ushered. You hesitated, continuing to stare at him.

You collected your thoughts (and your nerves) and began to bow as you had before you were interrupted. You couldn’t bear the thought of this angel watching you, so you closed your eyes and lost yourself in the music.

As your playing was coming to a closing, you hear the dark angel speak into your mind, once again.

“All angels love to make music. It is in their blood.” You saw him smile, as if he was proud of you and your musical abilities.

The angel, without warning, turned to retreat into the shadowy forest.

“Wait!” You cried out to him. He halted in his tracks.

When he turned around and your eyes locked onto one another, your heart was suddenly seized. His brown eyes looked hopeful, like they yearned for a connection with you.

“Don’t leave, not yet… please.” Just what were you thinking? You’re inviting this angelic creature into your home and he obviously has been following you; has an interest in you, but your damn curiosity always won over, didn’t it?

You realized as he approached you that his wings had vanished. You were disheartened by this realization. All at once, he looked like an ordinary (but extraordinarily beautiful) human male, right now.

“Are you following me?” You wasted no time in confronting this being.

He smiled at you. “I mean you no harm.” Where have you heard those words before?

“Mutual curiosity, we share.” He added with another smile.

You started thinking about all of the lore that you had read about angels, especially the fallen ones. He is so beautiful, you thought. Could he be THE fallen one?

“No.” His quick answer startled you. He read your thoughts.

“I am not that angel. You flatter me, though.” He smirked. 

So, he isn’t Lucifer.

“Kylo.” He stated his name.

“Why did you let me go, last night?”

“As you stated, you genuinely meant us no harm. Wrong place, wrong time.”

“But the others that were present with you, they didn’t like the fact that you released me.”

“They fear you, because you are special.”

Your eyes shot open, looking perplexed.

“You really have no idea what you are?” Kylo asked, quizzical.

“Whatever it is, I want no part of it.” You put up your hands in protest.

“You have the blood of angels; descendant from the Nephilim.” Kylo informed you.

Your mind was extremely heady after hearing this revelation. You almost fainted. Kylo swiftly was at your side, helping to keep you upright.

This was just too much.

Kylo carried you inside of the cottage and laid you down upon your bed.

Taking a few moments to regain consciousness, you were shaking your head, feeling astounded.

“This is absurd. It is impossible.”

“You thought those very things about encountering me and yet, here I sit.”

Kylo had a point. Touche’.

“I thought that the Nephilim were the offspring of fallen angels and human women and are more like demons? Am I demon? That thought horrified you.

Kylo grinned.

You are descended from fallen angels, but they were not demons in the sense of being evil. We are not inherently evil. We were the ones that tried to help your kind, the humans. HE did not want you to have the knowledge that your kind now possesses. When the angels, myself included, rebelled, we were cast down to have dominion over this earth. We saw so much potential in you humans. And the women of your species proved to be the ultimate temptation.” Kylo enlightened you.

“Why would you chose to leave Heaven, if it does indeed exist?”

“Too many rules and restrictions to abide by.” Kylo sneered.

“So what happened? You said that you tried to help the humans…”

“When HE grew tired of the wickedness that ran rampant and the Nephilim was considered an abomination, the humans turned against us angels. They accused us for all of their sorrows, their floods, their plagues… Anything and everything that had a negative impact upon their lives, we were blamed. This led to the formation of a bloodline that made it their mission to slay the fallen. Angels seeking retribution against other angels. You are a descendant from that line.”

Your breathing faltered when Kylo revealed to you the truth that was being kept hidden from you, your entire life.

“Have you never wondered why you’re the last survivor in your family?”

“I thought that we are cursed.”

“Could easily appear that way.” Kylo replied.

“The fact that you are unaware of your bloodline and your abilities, tells me that your family wanted to keep you in hiding, wanted to suppress the truth in order to keep you safe.”

“My family was essentially murdered? Is that what you are implying? And by what? Angels, like you?”

Kylo lowered his head in shame at your implied accusation. You both knew it to be the truth.

“If I am a threat to you as you have stated, then why are you here? Do you mean to eliminate me as well?” You pulled away from Kylo, creating some distance in your new found apprehension between the two of you, over this revelation.

“You are the last of your kind. As I have stated, you are special. I do not wish to destroy or end that, in any way. You are as much of an angel as I am.” Kylo’s words, for a few brief seconds warmed your heart, giving you a level of acceptance that you had never felt before.

You looked at Kylo, with skeptical eyes.

“If you will trust me, come with me to Highgate. I will teach you more, about your heritage. We do not have to be enemies.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join us...

You and Kylo walked to Highgate. Approaching the entrance, you were overtaken by a sense of rage, hatred. You could feel the emotions of the other three angels. One in particular - Osmadiel.

Osmadiel confronted the two of you. “You’re bringing this filth into our lair?” He hissed.

“Hold your tongue or I will cut it out and hold it for you.” Kylo issued a threat in response. You stood behind Kylo’s imposing figure, standing in the shadow of his protection.

The two angels are locked into an intense and engaging stare down.

“Please!” You cried out. “I am not what you think I am. I do not wish to harm you.” You found the courage to speak to Osmadiel.

Osmadiel sneered at you.

“Move aside.” Kylo commanded. Osmadiel hesitated then relented, granting you passage. You could still feel Osmadiel’s rage and hatred emanating out and around you.

****

Kylo led you to a nondescript looking mausoleum. Inside, there lay a false tomb. Kylo pushed the stone lid aside revealing a set of descending stairs. You followed him down, into this underground lair. It was dark when you reached the bottom of the stairs. There was only a lone torch stationed at the tunnel’s entrance. Kylo took the torch in hand and the both of you continued walking down the long tunnel that catacomb into various doors and other tunnels.

Kylo led you, until bringing you to a halt at a very ancient looking door. The door is arched, weathered and made of solid wood with ornate ironwork designs spanning the door. You would be willing to bet that it was crafted in medieval times.

Opening this ornate door, Kylo led you into a vast library. It is the most exquisite place that you had ever laid eyes upon. There is a white spiraling staircase centered in the room, while leading upwards to levels and rows of even more shelves. You instantly thought, that if there was ever a “stairway to heaven” this was surely fitting.

Columns, murals on the ceiling (reminiscent of those found in the Sistine chapel); statues and everything ornate that you could possibly imagine, was at play in this library. So much knowledge encompassed in one vast room that no doubt, spanning back thousands of years. The notion hit you that you wanted to move into this library and spend the rest of your days, absorbing the ancient history that it contained.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked, while grinning.

“I have never seen anything so magnificent!” Your head was dizzy and you were feeling overwhelmed as you slowly turned in a circle, trying to take in the vastness and not wanting to miss even a tiny fraction of detail.

Kylo bade you to stand before a large, solid wood table that had been built into the library. It was meant to place larger books upon. Kylo left you momentarily and quickly returned carrying a rather large codex. It was nearly half your height, in size.

“This is the angel’s codex. A book of our languages.” Kylo stated.  
Kylo opened the book and you gazed at the pages in wonderment.  
“I recognize some of these symbols!” You quickly remarked. “I have a dagger and the handle has these symbols carved into it. The blade is made of thick Obsidian, instead of steel. My mother told me it was a family heirloom. She never mentioned the symbols nor what they meant.”

You stared intently at the symbols in the angelic codex, recalling the symbols that are carved onto your dagger.

You looked at Kylo and your eyes widened.“Thy dagger will slay the hearts of the fallen.” You translated aloud.

Kylo smiled at you as he admired your ability to learn quickly. 

“To kill an angel, you must cut out their heart.” Kylo confessed in a whisper. You gasped. 

“That’s horrible.” You stated, with a look of sorrow.

Kylo broke the awkward pause by turning through the pages of the codex.

“You’re a fast learner. It shouldn’t take you long, before you can learn some of the magic that we use.”

“Kylo…” You paused.

“Why are you showing me all of this? Clearly, I am not welcome here. Maybe by you, but the majority outweighs that sentiment.”

“Join us.” Kylo asked, unexpectedly, with an undertone of pleading.

“I cannot join you. I am nothing like you.” You shook your head, feeling disdain. 

Kylo pulled away from you, with a wounded expression on his face.

“I mean… I’m not a true angel. I don’t even have wings.” You tried to jest to lighten the mood. You realized the way that you had told Kylo that you were nothing like him, that he was offended in a sense.

Kylo places his hands onto your shoulders, seizing your gaze. “This can be your new home. They will come to accept you and if they don’t…” Kylo looked past you as if contemplating the implications of what would transpire if the three angels unrelenting continued, towards accepting you. He turned his gaze back to your eyes.

“At least, return to me… let me teach you, empower you.” Kylo gently offered as his lips where now so close to yours, but the feeling of panic pulled you away from him.

“Id like to return home, now… please.” You asked in a shy voice. You couldn’t bear to meet his gaze in this moment.

****  
Osmadiel watched as Kylo walked along your side, escorting you back to your cottage. His hands clenched into tight fists; his breathing heavy.

“It would be suicide to stand in his way.” Remliel spoke.

“You would stand by and accept this? You know what he seeks with this girl. A blasphemous union.” Osmadiel replied.

“Kylo doesn’t think that she is a threat. I certainly do not feel that from her. And perhaps, maybe their union would end this crusade against angels. She is the last of her kind and if she joins us… .” Onoel added.

“Do you not remember how it was for our kind? They hunted us down! Humans became the ultimate scourge. Now, he seeks to revive the Nephilim with this filth. It is an insult to all true angels!” Osmadiel raged.

“Kylo always did have a weakness for those simple creatures.” Remliel chimed in.

“I will not stand aside and let him create another plague. This union must come to an end .” Osmadiel growled, with rage in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Visual references for the tunnel, the door, the library & library stairs described…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dreams go on...

You are drifting through the aimless room, once more. The sheer curtains billowed against the breeze, just like they had in your previous dream. 

You knew that you had to be dreaming, right?

Turning to view the source, you hear the beautiful sound of a cello being played. Your eyes widened in amazement. There, stood a lone cello in the center of the room, playing all by itself. 

You watched, remaining transfixed as this phantom instrument seemingly played all by itself. You did not recognize the melody, but it invoked feelings of romance.

You closed your eyes and exhaled a strong breath. You felt the presence of something large, standing behind you.

Your eyes slowly opened. You continued to fixate on the player-less cello as you heard a familiar voice speak to you as your hair was being swept aside, away from your neck.

“Come home.” The masculine voice whispered into your ear.

You felt his nose nuzzling the side of your neck. You closed your eyes and you felt his wings wrapping around your body as his large hands held you by your waist. Your body trembled.

You opened your eyes and saw Kylo standing at a distance. “Come home to me, to us.” He telepathically projected, while your eyes remained transfixed on the image of Kylo, now cradling a baby in his arms; smiling at you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'While the ability had been latent; (something that you suppressed because you didn’t quite understand it as a child and it scared you) as you held some of the necklaces, you experienced a vision; a flashback to the item’s previous history. You had the gift of psychometry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Astrea - her name is pronounced as 'uh-stree-uh'

You awoke from the seemingly prophetic dream.

Your breathing is labored. Your mind flashes back to the image of Kylo, cradling a child in his arms. Was it your overactive imagination? Was Kylo giving you these dreams; trying to influence you through them?

You are too shaken and more importantly - too embarrassed, to even confront your suspicions. You’ll chalk it up to telling yourself that your subconscious is playing on your longing for intimacy. You find Kylo very attractive, so it sits well that he would appear in your dreams, right? But a baby? You were never the motherly type, never wanted children.

‘Enough.’ You told yourself as you shook your head.

You climbed out of your bed and decided that today, you were going to go through your uncle Johann’s attic.

Johann was a collector of sorts, you found. He had various swords and daggers, some that looked to be from ancient times and it is a very good possibility that they are. You inspected all of the blades making sure not to miss any that may contain symbols, like your Obsidian dagger.

You thought it was odd, when you came across a box of what looked to be ornate necklaces. You chuckled, thinking of uncle Johann ever wearing any of these pieces. Upon further inspection, it became clear as to what these pieces actual functions were for.

While the ability had been latent; (something that you suppressed because you didn’t quite understand it as a child and it scared you) as you held some of the necklaces, you experienced a vision, a flashback to the item’s previous histories. You had the gift of psychometry.

You then realized that these were amulets and talismans. All designed for protection or luck, of some various sorts.

Your visions were short and they offered vital clues.

Holding one particular disc-shaped amulet in your palm, you saw in a vision that your mother was wearing the amulet as an angel (a dark, fallen angel) lunged toward her. You squinted your eyes tighter as if you were focusing, trying to get a clearer picture. You recognized her angel assailant - Osmadiel. Your eyes shot open; staying wide as your eyes darted to and fro. You released the amulet which you held.

Realizing at some point that your mother and Osmadiel had done battle, your mom failed to slay the angel. Is it now your task to finish what she started?

You didn’t want to think about this any further. Not right now. You moved onward, to a box of papers. It turned out to be correspondences to your uncle, most from your mother. You picked up a batch of the letters and begin to read…

Dearest Johann,

I know that what you have said, is true. Your niece has come of age, an age where she is old enough to understand the truth. As a mother, I can not bring myself to burden her with our family’s ancient scourge nor do I wish to induct her into this war. If I have it my way, she will never learn about her heritage. She is content to enjoy life without the knowledge of this affliction. She excels in her musical abilities and that makes me very proud. Her father would have been proud, if that fallen savage had not taken him away from us. I seek to destroy that angel, in the way that he extinguished my sunlight, my Helios.

All of my love,

Astrea

 

You eyes welled with tears at the memory of your father. He died when you were only five months old. Your mother talked about him endlessly, never letting you forget the gentle and kind-hearted man that he was. She kept photos of him, surrounding the home with his presence. He was her sunlight (as she affectionately referred to him and his namesake) and she, his starlight.

 

You sifted through the other correspondences, coming to find one that peaked your interest.

 

Dear Johann,

You have managed to locate the coven, very good. How many are left? Is that wretched angel still amongst them? I shall cut out and remove his heart with pleasure, for the anguish that he has caused me and my daughter. I shall visit within the week and make preparations. We must be extra observant for if they sense us, we are indeed in perilous territory.

 

Love, 

Astrea

 

You looked at the date of the correspondence, it was shortly before your mother’s demise. Your uncle had told you that your mother was the victim of a murder. There was no easy way to break the news to a then, 16 year old that her mother had been torn away so savagely.

You realized that Osmadiel is your family’s immortal enemy. Kylo had resurrected him and now Kylo is playing the ‘good angel,’ wanting you to join them? How could you trust any of this? Osmadiel’s hatred of you now makes sense. But who had slayed Osmadiel? Uncle Johann? Someone had to, for Kylo resurrected him in that ritual in Highgate, you witnessed that with your very own eyes.

You are not sure if Osmadiel is aware of who you really are descendant from; that he just knows that you are Nephilim. Now, with this new found knowledge, vengeance stirs within you. Not just because of your bloodline specifically, but because of the atrocities that have been committed upon your bloodline. Osmadiel had killed your father and your mother and now, he seeks to kill you. Is Kylo friend or foe and are you a lamb being led to slaughter? And will a new bloodline war stem from this knowledge?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An angel’s heart always knows what is true.” Kylo stated in a soft tone as he turned to walk out the front door, leaving you to sort out this new found predicament."

Turning away from the box of letters, you come to rest your eyes upon a dried rose. You look at it longingly, with sad eyes. Your father must have given your mother the rose and she preserved it, after all this time.

You reach for the fragile memento noting that, even though age has discolored the rose, you could tell that it had been a white rose. White for purity, you thought.

Taking the long stem flower into your hand, you are instantly besieged with a vision, a past memory.

In this memory you saw Kylo, kneeling before your mother while presenting her with this rose. You instantly let go of the rose, letting it fall to the floor.

Your breathing has quickened and your eyes widened by this revelation.

Kylo, he knew your mother? You are not sure what to think or feel. Anger? Sadness? Betrayal?

You had learned too much history in one evening.

****  
Dusk approached and you were out in the garden, collecting herbs. You were thinking about Kylo and apparently intently enough that you saw him appearing along the edge of the forest, by the cottage.

You turned and stared at him.

Kylo tilted his head as if amused or bewildered, maybe by your thoughts?

You turn your back on him and walk inside your cottage.

You left the front door open and Kylo stood in the door frame, his dark wings spanning tip to tip in the door frame.

“May I come in?” Kylo asks.

“You’re not a vampire. You don’t need an invitation as far as I am aware, about the lore of angels.” You sarcastically stated.

“Have I offended you?” Kylo looks puzzled and solemn.

“If being lied to is offensive, then yes.”

“How have I lied to you?”

Your motions were quick. Before Kylo knew what was happening, you shoved the preserved rose into his hand.

“This!” You exclaimed.

Kylo looked down at the rose that he is holding and a single tear drop fell from his eye. He knew.

“She kept this, after all this time.” He softly whispered as he held the delicate memento, gently.

“You were in love with my mother? Is this some kind of twisted game? Mother, now daughter?”

Kylo looked at you with welled up tears in his eyes.

“No. I was fond of your mother, but she was devoted to Helios. Nothing could change that.”

“Did you give her the dreams, as well?” You finally felt gutsy enough to voice about their existence.

“No. There was nothing romantic with Astrea.” I once had feelings for her, but she quickly rebuffed those. I admired your mother.

“You knew who I was, instantly, didn’t you? That is why you looked at me the way you had, in the cemetery that night. You were not stunned, for the only fact that I could see you and that I am part Nephilim, no. You saw Astrea, in me.”

“Yes.” Kylo confessed.

“Osmadiel killed my parents and you want me to join you?”

Kylo was about to speak, but you interrupted him on your emotional tirade.

“How does Osmadiel not notice me? I saw the vision, I saw them doing battle”

“Osmadiel cares not for those details, he does not know who your parents are and its better and safer for you that way.” Kylo added.

“This is just a trap! You plan to kill me, to sacrifice me, just like my parents.”

“No!” Kylo shouted.

“You know nothing! I tried to save your mother that night! I am the one that killed Osmadiel!” Kylo vehemently stated with his chest heaving, lips quivering as he stared at you wildly.

You gasped and had to scramble to find a chair to sit down.

“I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t reach her in time.” Kylo lamented as he bowed his dark head in shame.

“Osmadiel is ok with this, now that you have resurrected him?” You asked.

“We developed a truce. He felt deeply betrayed, but we are brothers of the Angeli, we forgive each other.” Kylo turned away from you.

“So, where do I fit into this equation, hmm? Osmadiel is not going to forgive nor accept me and when he finds out who I truly am… and he will, where does that leave you?”

Kylo remained silent.

“I do not trust you, Kylo.” You bluntly stated.

“An angel’s heart always knows what is true.” Kylo stated in a soft tone as he turned to walk out the front door, leaving you to sort out this new found predicament.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You watched as Kylo mixed this concoction like performing alchemy, although without you really knowing the process. He spoke an incantation in a language that you did not understand. You watched as he cut the palm of his hand and a few drops of his blood entered into the chalice."

Tonight, was a full moon and you had a fantastic view. You sat out back, behind the cottage spreading a large blanket onto the ground. Your uncle’s black cat, Hexen, joined you in a cuddle.

The air is crisp and cool on this Autumn night, in October.

You felt him. You knew that he was present, watching you.

“Kylo.” You softly said his name. The dark angel appeared from the shadows, walking towards you. When he came into view under the moonlight, his wings looked glistening in the silvery rays.

“Are you stalking me now?” You half jested.

“No. Just watching over you. After all, I am a watcher.” Kylo smirked

“Join me.” You bade him. You did not like how your previous encounter with the fallen angel, had transpired.

Kylo joined you on the blanket. He made himself comfortable, lying prone with his wings tucked under him.

“I’m sorry that you had to learn these truths, the way that you did. Your mother should have told you about your family’s history.” Kylo imparted

“What do you want with me, Kylo? I mean, I know the obvious reason from the dreams, but why?” You asked Kylo.

“I was fond of your mother, it was true, but her heart belonged to another. I knew Astrea had a child, but she kept that information tightly locked; none of us could ever read her mind. I did not realize that she had a daughter, until I saw you.”

“So, why me?”

“Like me, I sense that you are lonely.” He looked directly into your eyes when he spoke.

“I’m not lonely.” You said defensively.

“Those dreams wouldn’t have manifested so easily, had you not been so receptive. You’re lonely. You long to experience a different kind of love; you long for intimacy.” Kylo told you as he drew closer to you in the moment.

“We could create a perfect union. I’ve longed for a son. We could recreate the Nephilim, this time - stronger, better and without conflict.

“Kylo…” you shook your head in disbelief. This was all too much to take in.

“But why, why do you want my bloodline? Surely, there is a pure Angeli that you could create with? One, where your son would be a true angel.”

“Like you humans, I have a preference.” He smiled. This made you smile and kind of chuckle at his admitting.

“I am not like the rest of my brothers. I never saw humans an inferiors, especially the women.” Kylo confessed, with a wolfish grin.

By now, Kylo has placed his hand upon your cheek, seizing your gaze with his dark eyes that reflect the moon in them as you stare into his brown abyss.

“Kylo…”

“Yes?”

“If I am part Nephilim, why am I not taller?”

Kylo grinned. “Being tall is overrated.” You both laughed.

“It would be nice to have wings.” You lamented as your hand traced the arching curve of the top of Kylo’s left wing.

“I can help you with that.” Kylo stated.

“Really? How?” Your face lit up with enthusiasm.

“Old world angel magic” Kylo smirked then winked at you.

****  
Kylo led you into the cottage. He asked for a few supplies; a chalice, some herbs and a little bit of wine.

You watched as Kylo mixed this concoction like performing alchemy, although without you really knowing the process. He spoke an incantation in a language that you did not understand. You watched as he cut the palm of his hand and a few drops of his blood entered into the chalice.

“Drink this.” He said as he handed you the chalice.

Your eyes widened and you hesitated. “You want me to drink your blood?”

“I know it may seem morbid to you, but it is the only way that I can pass on my power to you. This is only temporary, but I can give you the experience of a lifetime.” Kylo assured.

You slowly brought the chalice up to your lips and in a big gulp, taking all of the liquid in one downing. 

“Come.” Kylo beckoned. He motioned for you to stand in front of the full length mirror that was propped up, against the wall.

“Remove your shirt and undergarment.” He instructed.

You gave him a funny look at how nonchalantly he was telling you to disrobe.

Kylo turned around, so that you would feel less embarrassed about removing your shirt and bra. You held the shirt up to cover your breasts, regaining some form of decency.

Kylo turned back around to find you watching yourself in the mirror.

“Will it hurt?” You asked.

“No.” Kylo reassured.

You started to feel your back and shoulders tingling. Your breathing picked up, your eyes widened.

“Don’t be afraid.” Kylo wanted to reassure you, as he saw you growing excited by what was unfolding.

Instantly, a pair of gray wings jutted out proudly from your back. They were elegantly curved and nearly the length of your body.

You stood there in astonishment.

You gasped as you looked over at Kylo and then turning back, turning to the side to view yourself in profile.

“They’re beautiful, Kylo!” It took some getting use to, but you were able to move your wings without much effort.

Tears started pouring from your eyes. Kylo was by your side, comforting you. 

“Hey, don’t cry.” Kylo cooed.

“I’m not sad, I am just overjoyed. Thank you for giving me this.” Before you could think twice, you stood on your tip toes to connect with Kylo’s mouth as you bestowed your first kiss ever, with a man.

When you pulled away, Kylo’s gaze was fixated on your eyes, flittering between them and your mouth, longing for another taste.

“I’m sorry. I was lost in the moment.”

“Please, don’t apologize.” Kylo gently reassured as his fingers caressed through your hair, softly.

“Why are my wings gray?” You inquired, turning your attention back to your wings.

“Since you are not a pure Angeli and neither are you fallen, you are in-between, so gray they are.”

You continued to admire your wings, even if it was only a temporary glamour spell, placed upon you. Kylo was right, this was an experience of a lifetime.

You stood before Kylo, embracing him. The tender moment between the two of you as you embraced, with Kylo’s ebon wings enfolding around you protectively, was not without a witness.

Osmadiel stood outside the cottage window, watching his brother’s betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t leave.” You whispered through your tears. Kylo pulled back a little, looking at you.
> 
> I’m not going anywhere. Kylo replied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some angel sex   
> ;-]

You’re not even sure how you drifted off to sleep that evening, with Kylo embracing you as the two of you lay cuddled on your bed. You awoke to feel his large ebon wing laid across your body as if shielding you in protection.

You lamented that your wings had now disappeared. It was only a temporary glamour spell, as Kylo assured.

You laid there staring at the angel’s face. He looked serene while asleep. You didn’t think that angels really slept.

You closed your eyes once again and tried to drift back to dreamland. However, a vision came to you. You saw Kylo and Osmadiel violently clashing and Osmadiel rammed a sword through Kylo’s chest as they struggled against one another.

You bolted upright in the bed; chest heaving and tears streaming down your eyes. You looked over to see Kylo rousing.

“What’s wrong?” He quickly sat up at your side, when he realized your distress.

“Just… Just a bad dream is all.” Kylo gently held you, comforting you. You closed your eyes and savored his warm body.

“Don’t leave.” You whispered through your tears. Kylo pulled back a little, looking at you.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kylo replied.

You reasoned that if you could keep him there, in the cottage, your vision wouldn’t come true.

****

Kylo was right. You were lonely and longing for intimacy. You felt yourself unworthy to be in the sights of an angel, albeit a fallen one. Kylo told you otherwise and spoke differently of how he views you.

As Kylo laid there with his eyes closed, you grew brave and started running your hands through his hair. You longed to touch those silky, wavy raven locks, to experience their silkiness sliding through your fingers like dark waves of water cascading through your fingers. He smiled at your gesturing touch, his eyes continued to remain closed.

Next, you drew closer and so chastely pressed your lips against his.

Kylo opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” You pulled away hastily from him altogether, moving to sit on the side of the bed now, while feeling remorse for your actions.

“Don’t be sorry.” Kylo took you by the hand as he stared into your eyes and sat next to you on the bed.

You lowered your head, still embarrassed to face him.

Kylo reached up with his hand making you tilt your head up to become eye level with his.

His hand was against your cheek as he softly caressed and moved in to kiss you. His full lips warm and sensual as they moved against yours.

Your body was starting to flush and feel warm at his touch.

“You do not have to be lonely anymore.” Kylo whispers against your mouth as his warm brown eyes dart up to look at yours.

“Kylo…I…”

“Shhh… I know.”

He sensed your apprehension to take this any further, for you are a virgin.

You wanted more than anything to experience physical intimacy with him, but you were racked with anxiety about the process and you wanted something so pure and good to erase the horrible vision that you previously experienced.

If Kylo was in your arms, in your bed, he would remain safe… wouldn’t he? You told yourself this.

Kylo kissed you passionately. “Is this what you want?” He asked, looking into your eyes for any indication of otherwise.

“Yes.” You breathlessly said.

Kylo gestured for you to come sit on his lap. There, you faced him, his hands supported you at your waist. He began to kiss softly along your neck. There was no rush and you were thankful that Kylo had enough self restraint to be considerate of your firs time.

In the back of your mind it still gnawed at you, having sex with an angel. Was it so unforgivable? How bad of a sin would you be committing? But then again, you were forged from this very sin, the sin of angels and humans joining in union.

Kylo removed your camisole, exposing your bare breasts. You felt self conscious at first, the way that he looked at them. He brought his mouth against one of your nipples and started to suckle on the hard protruding mound of skin. This sent a shiver up your spine at this new found sensation. 

Next, Kylo turned his attention to your other nipple, not neglecting its need to be caressed with his tongue.

You slowly moved your hands from his shoulders to wrap your arms around his neck as his face was buried in your chest. You felt how hard he had grown as you sat there on his lap.

This quickened your heartbeat, the thought of taking Kylo into your body.

Kylo helped you to slide off your pants as he pulled both them and your panties off of your body. He repositioned you back onto his lap.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He gently instructs.

Kylo begins to explore your womanhood with his fingers. Your own fingers grasp at his shoulders at the sensation. You’re sitting slightly above him, so you are looking down into his eyes while he is looking up, admiring your first experiences.

You felt as his fingers were drenched in your wetness, how he slid them all around your folds and now to your clit, rubbing you languidly in circles. You closed your eyes momentarily and softly bit your bottom lip. Kylo smiled.

“I’m going to slowly open you up” Your eyes shot open at this declaration as he sunk one of his thick fingers inside of you. You gasped.

Kylo slowly worked his finger back and forth, letting you grow accustomed to the new intrusion. He smiled at you to reassure you. You relaxed your grip on his shoulders. 

There was something so intoxicating about being so bare and vulnerable before this man as he ushered you into your first sexual experience.

“How does that feel?” Kylo asks softly as he kissed your lips and inserts a second finger into you.

“It… it feels really good.” You huskily breathe out your reply. You realized that you were now finding yourself subtly rocking in a rhythm against his fingers. Now, comes a third finger that is stretching your walls, rubbing you from the inside.

“I’m going to gift you your first orgasm.” Kylo tells you softly against your ear.

He removes his slick covered fingers from inside of you and begins to focus on your clit. His left hand is bracing your inner thigh, creating an exquisite pressure while his right hand rubs you to completion.

You feel your orgasm building, the pressure, the tingling sensation rising as he rubs you vigorously, when you peak your body shudders and a shiver dances down your back. Your breathing is coming in erratic pants and you latch onto Kylo’s shoulders as if you are in the ocean, drowning, and that he is the only thing that can keep you afloat. You moan his name as your eyelashes flutter wildly and the white light washes over your vision in that moment.

When it was over, you lay there spent and in his arms with your head resting on his shoulder as he holds you and kisses the side of your neck.

“Would you like to stop?” Kylo gently asks. You almost looked wounded at his question.

“Don’t you want to…”

“Yes, of course, but this is about what you want.” He reassures as he smiles at you.

“Please, don’t stop.” You so innocently and subtly beg as you look him in his brown eyes.

Kylo stands up from the bed, holding you as he repositions to lay you down onto the bed. Next, he climbs up beside you. His wings have been missing during your introduction and you silently sulk on that aspect.

Perhaps it was better that way, you thought to yourself. That Kylo took the form of a man instead of an angel, while he made love to you. 

Kylo cupped the side of your face with his large hand as he kissed you softly.

He let his hand caress down your nude body, coming to rest his hand on your hip as he slightly griped it, pulling you closer up against his body.

“Make love to me, Kylo.” You ask him and his cock twitched at your words. You were certain that he was waiting to hear those words before proceeding.

Kylo sat up on his knees, in between your legs on the bed. You watched as he unlaced the front of his pants, letting his cock jut free from their leather confinement.

Your eyes widened at the size of his manhood. That anxiety welled up, again.

Kylo moved forward, covering you with his body. His mouth sought yours again.

“Just relax. Don’t tense up, it will be less painful if you can easily accept me.”

You subtly nodded to him.

You felt Kylo’s hands opening up your legs by pressing your thighs apart. He positioned himself in between and took his now leaking cock in hand to line up with your entrance.

With a quick move, he entered you as his mouth crashed against yours, trying to distract his entry into you. You gasp into his mouth. He stills himself, letting you acclimate to his intrusion of your body.

His dark eyes lock onto yours as your eyes frantically search and wait for the next movement he will make.

Kylo pulls the head of his cock out and pushes back in. This takes your breath away as you exhale loudly.

The fullness of his cock is insatiable. A small tear drop threatens to fall from the corner of your eye. Kylo witnesses it and kisses it away before it has time to fall down your cheek.

“Am I hurting you?” He so carefully asks.

“No. Don’t stop.” You tell him.

Kylo pauses to search your eyes to see if you are feigning any discomfort.

When he sees the truth, he continues. Kylo rocks into your body, slowly, with languid strokes. You’re quickly opening up around him and there is less friction, less of a struggle for him to move deeper into you. After about six thrusts, Kylo is able to penetrate you fully.

Your legs greedily wrap round his waist, trying to keep him as deep inside of you as you possibly can. The feel of Kylo moving along your body, inside of you, is the definition of heaven as far as you are concerned.

You were fast approaching your second orgasm. How many of these could you have in one night? You briefly pondered. You would take as many as Kylo is willing to give you.

This time as you were nearing the edge, you rhythmically moaned his name. With each thrust “Kylo” was whispered.

This was more than enough to send Kylo plummeting over the edge. When Kylo reached his climax, his wings unfurled with gust and you found yourself spiraling up into the air while locked in his embrace, spiraling and twisting, in this ‘air dance’. When his orgasm subsided, you found yourself gently drifting, floating downward onto the bed. His mouth never left yours the entire time that you were suspended.

Kylo laid you down onto the bed and wrapped his wings around you. Kylo remained inside of you, until it was no longer possible.


End file.
